Just Give Me a Reason
by screechofthenightbird
Summary: Soulmates are people who you are connected with by love and you meet by fate. Kurt Hummel is a boy who has yet to find his soulmate .When tragedy strikes could these two meet by mistake? (soulmate!klaine)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a completed story that I wrote my best friend for her Christmas present. Awhile ago she asked me to write her an angsty story with something that only she knows and something you will have to find out ;)_

Trigger warning only in this chapter for brief self harm.

_I really hope you all enjoy it as much as she did! PS: I hope you all are having a kick ass holiday break!_

* * *

Just Give Me a Reason  
_(1/9)_

_**Part 1: Kurt**_

Kurt subconsciously pulled on the sleeve of his shirt as he walked down the crowded halls of McKinley High School. The name that was etched on his skin itched, reminding Kurt that it was there. Sighing Kurt opened his locker grabbing the things he would need for the rest of the afternoon and putting the things he didn't need back.

"What's the matter, Kurt?" came Rachel's voice from behind his locker.  
"You just seem so distant and upset the last few days. I'm worried."

"It's nothing." Kurt tired to lie closing his locker door and was immediately greeted by Rachel Berry's face.

"Kurt, I have known you for four years, don't think I don't know when you are lying." she pressed as they began walking down the hall side by side.

"I'm just tired of this." Kurt finally gave in.

He pulled on his messenger bag and Rachel pursed her lips waiting.

"What are you so sick of?" she asked and Kurt rolled up his sleeve dramatically with a huff.

"I'm sick of this!" he tried to control his voice, but it still came out as a yell.

"I'm sick of you. I'm sick of everyone in this school finding their soul mates when I'm just starting to think that mine doesn't exist." tears started streaming down his face and Kurt hastily shoved his sleeve back down.

"I'll—I'll just talk to you later Rachel." he managed to say before turning on his heel and headed back in the other direction.

"But Kurt!" Rachel called.

"We have English and Glee!" but Kurt was already heading out of the school, he didn't hear her. He didn't care either...

* * *

Kurt knew he was going to get into trouble for just up and leaving school the way he did, but he just couldn't find it in himself to possibly care. He was just so tired of it all. He was tired of everything. He was tired of the bullying he has to face every single day..and he was tired of this. It made him sick, just seeing all of his friends so happy and so in love. Watching them as they walked hand in hand down the hall, giving each other loving glances during Glee club...even hug, and kiss. Kurt just couldn't take it anymore...his heart was aching and it was breaking.

Everyday Kurt would wonder if his other half hurt just as much as he did. Kurt found himself once again tracing the letters _**"B-L-A-I-N-E"**_ he shivered at the feeling. More tears then formed in Kurt's eyes. He began to feel anger coursing through his veins just as the first few tears started to shed. Kurt choked as he got off his bed and ran into the bathroom. He couldn't do this anymore. He can't pine himself over some guy he didn't know. Some guy he may never know. Some guy he wasn't even sure existed. He was done. He couldn't do it anymore, he just couldn't.

Gripping onto his razor blade he grit his teeth as he began cutting across the name. Blood began spilling on his finger and trickling down his arms... the pain that he felt soon felt like nothing and as soon as he couldn't see the name anymore he dropped the razor into the sink and once again began to cry. He turned on the faucet on and washed away the blood—the scratches covering the name of Blaine and Kurt finally let out a sigh of relief. It was like a weight that finally lifted off of his shoulders—for the first time in a long time Kurt actually felt alive.

* * *

_A/N: So that was part one of nine of this verse! I'll try to update this weekly, like I said before this is already finished! I hope you all stick along for the ride! If you liked it please tell me what you think!_

_xoxo,  
Lauren  
XxscreechofthenightbirdxX_

**_*NIGHT BIRD SCREECH* _**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I decided that I would be a totally awesome person and post the next part to this story up._

***crickets***

Alright, alright. I just really wanted to post the next part and I couldn't wait, so enjoy my friends!

* * *

_**Part 2: Blaine **_

"Hey, man. Hey, Blaine!" Wes' voice rung out in concern from where he was on the floor of his and David's dorm room, where he and David were playing Call of Duty while Blaine studied... like the good student that they were all supposed to be.

"You are bleeding dude."

Blaine's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What are you even talking about Wesley?" he began to question but his words fell short when he felt a trickle of blood run down his right hand wrist.

Blaine turned his hand over and a stain of blood was on his white dress shirt.

"Huh?" Blaine mumbled still clearly confused as he rolled his sleeve up and examined it.  
"It was itchy before but I don't remember scratching at it like that." he explained his eyebrows knitting together .

"Hey man, that looks pretty wicked."

"Yeah." Blaine whispered half halfheartedly, his fingers tracing across what was left of his soulmate's name. The person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. The faceless man that appears in his dreams. Blaine frowned running his fingers across the cuts. It must mean something. His heart broke. Kurt was probably hurting. He felt the sudden need to take Kurt in his arms and just hold him and whisper to him that everything would be okay. But he had no idea where his soulmate was. Blaine bit his lip hoping he could hold Kurt in his arms soon enough.

* * *

_A/N: I know this part was very short, but that can be explained. They are so short because each new part is a character and depending on the situation some may be longer than the others and they pretty much get longer from here on out. But none the less, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you would like you can tell me what you think._

_***crickets***_

Okay, okay.

_I love you all._

_xoxo,_

_Lauren_

**XxscreechofthenightbirdxX**

_***NIGHTBIRDSCREECH*** _


	3. Chapter 3

_****A/N: So here is another update, a longer update! _

* * *

_**Part 3: Kurt**_

One thing Kurt was happy about was that it was now the weekend. He didn't have to wake up early or go to school. Although this day feels no different than any other day Kurt actually called up the girls for a much needed shopping trip. He had to admit, Rachel was right—he had been distant lately. He didn't mean to, but everything was beginning to become too much. When he called, the girls seemed delighted that he reached out to them. So that is how he ended up at the mall with Tina, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes. Brittany and Santana spent most of the time with each other. But Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina chatted happily as they went into store to store shopping. When lunchtime came around the group made their way to Starbucks in the food court. The smell of all of the blended coffees and frappes hit Kurt's nose and he smiled happily.

"I don't know about you girls," Kurt stated as he walked into line following his friends  
"I am absolutely starving." the girls muttered their agreements as the line moved and then Santana launched into the hottest who's dating who now gossip. Kurt sighed toning it out and as they got closer to being waited on Kurt's wrist started getting a warm sensation; rubbing at his wrist self consciously as the girls began asking for their orders. When it was finally Kurt's turn he nearly gasped at the man. He was beautiful, with the biggest brown eyes with the cutest speckles of green in them. He smiled warmly at Kurt, taking him in. Kurt felt a flush creep up his neck and the barista coughed.  
"Hello there, my name is Blaine. What would you like today?"  
The girls looked from Blaine to Kurt and Kurt was absolutely stunned.  
The man rubbed at his wrist and Kurt's heart began to race.  
"What did you say your name was?" Kurt's voice came out practically breathless.  
"Blaine," the man laughed.  
"and what is yours?"  
"K-kurt." something flashed in the mans eyes. Kurt didn't think anything of it, this couldn't be his Blaine. No way.

"I'm sorry I don't think I caught that right." he rushed.

"Kurt." he repeated._**  
**_"OH! Yes. It's very nice to meet you uh-Kurt. Now how may I help you today?"

_Great, great. Now this kid probably thinks I am the weirdest person ever.  
_

"Ah, I would like a low fat Peppermint Mocha Frappe, please."

"Alright, and would you like anything else, Kurt?"  
A shiver ran up Kurt's arms.  
"Yes, I would also like a slice of Strawberry Cheesecake please."  
"Sure." Blaine smiled.  
"Why don't you go sit with your friends and I'll call you all over when your orders are ready."

Kurt shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he made his way over sitting next to Rachel.  
"Kurt." she whispered as soon as he took a seat grabbing onto his wrist and frowning.  
"What did you do?"

Kurt hastily rolled his sleeve down.  
"It's nothing. I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

Ignoring it for the moment a smile spread across Rachel's face.  
"Do you think that's the Blaine. The way he was looking at you, it has to be him Kurt."

Kurt was silent for a few moments sneaking a peek back at the cute barista.  
"I don't know." he said soon after his shoulders slumping.

"He's really good looking Kurt and he seems really sweet." Tina added.

"What if he is?" Santana added.

"I can see you all up on that." she added grinning wickedly.

"I just don't know guys." he snapped, making a few heads turn in his direction. Blaine was looking at him too, a mixture of confusion and concern in his eyes.  
_What even?  
_"It's just all a little bit too much to think about right now. We've all had these marks on our wrists for years, and slowly everyone found who they were supposed to be with, and I didn't...and now out of no where, I find this guy..with the same name. It just all seems to good to be true, alright." he explained a little bit quietly.

"Well whoever he is, whether that is him or not, you have to realize Kurt that he has been waiting just as long as you." Rachel explained.

"I know, it's just. I don't know. I don't know if I believe it anymore. I wasn't probably made to have a name on my wrist."

"Don't say that." Brittany frowned taking Kurt's hand from across the table.  
"You are a wonderful unicorn it would be crazy if you didn't have a soulmate."

Kurt smiled.  
"Aw, thanks Brit-Brit. I love you."

Brittany smiled back.  
"I love you too, but I'm sorry I already have a soulmate."

Kurt shook his head smirking but his eyes shot up when someone touched his shoulder, his whole right arm warming up.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Blaine blushed.  
"Uh I seen all of the bags and I figured yous were shopping a long time, so instead of yous coming up I was just going to bring them out for yous. I really hope you don't mind."  
"Of course not. Thank you, here let me help you." he stated getting up and helping him hand out the drinks, on the last drink their fingers touched and they both backed away quickly.  
"I-I'm sorry." Kurt stuttered.  
"I don't know what that was."  
"I don't—I mean. It's okay, here," he said handing Kurt his drink and cheesecake.  
"Have fun on the rest of your shopping trip." he grinned before walking away again.  
He could feel all of the girls eyes on him but he just doesn't understand what is happening.

* * *

_A/N: So, to be honest...I felt really bad that the last couple of days I've been leaving you all with short updates. That's why I decided that I would post another one today. There is a reason why each part is so short so there isn't anything I could really do about it. But to make things better I could post a new update daily and if I happy to be busy one day I can post it the next!_

I'm just seriously floored by all of the support that everyone has been showing me by asking me for more updates. You are all amazing and I'm glad that you are all enjoying it this much!

_I really hope you enjoyed this part b.t.w because it was my favorite to write!_

_Also if any of you would ever like to prompt me you could do so either by private message, or your best bet tumblr which is happybleeyear for the holidays. After that I'll be back to screechofthenightbird._

Anyways, 

**_xoxo,_**

_**Lauren**_

**_xxnightbirdxx out!_**

**_*NIGHTBIRD SCREECH* _**


	4. Chapter 4

_****A/N: __I hope everyone started out their New Year with a bang! What are some of the ways that you all celebrated!? I did my usual thing over at my sisters out to celebrate her birthday then bang pots and pans outside when it hits twelve to bring in the New Year :D it's fun but the neighbors don't apperciate it very much because they are all bums... haha and to celebrate New Years I'm going to give you two parts of my Just Give Me a Reason verse! I really hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

_**Part 4: Blaine**_

It was 10:30 PM when Blaine finally found himself on the way home from the mall, with a few shopping bags in the back. Christmas was soon approaching and with how much he has been working he hasn't had the time to shop as much as he would have liked. Snow was falling and glittered as he past houses with Christmas lights shining bright. He smiled as he sang along to the radio, Christmas songs that he knew since he was a small child. This was one of his favorite time of the years. Where there is snow always falling, people always singing, and cheer all around. It's a time for family and for friends..and even though he didn't have the greatest family in the world, he still had his brother Cooper and that is all that seems to matter. His cellphone began ringing and he looked down.

"Thinking of the devil." Blaine grinned as he went to go pick up his phone.

"Hey there squirt." the voice on the other end said.

"Hey, Coop!" Blaine greeted back as he began to turn.

"We were all wondering where you were, you were supposed to be home like two hours ago. What's the hold up?"

Blaine winced.

"I know I'm sorry. When I got off of work I decided to pick up a few things for—" Blaine stopped what he was saying as he began sliding on the snow. He dropped his phone putting two hands on the wheel. He panicked as he seen a truck, Blaine didn't know what to do. All he remembered was the sound of crunching metal, his head hitting against the windshield, and then everything went black. He thought he heard Cooper calling his name, but he wasn't sure.

* * *

_A/N: My, my, my... well! Isn't that a shorty but a goody. I bet you are all very happy that I'm not leaving it on this cliff hanger, huh!? Expect the next part to be up very soon. I just really want to see how you all react to this, you know have you squirm a little. Just call me evil ;D MWHAHAHAHAHAH! _

_*night bird screech*_

_xoxoxo,  
Lauren  
XxscreechofthenightbirdxX_


	5. Chapter 5

___A/N: See now, really, was the wait really that long? (: here it is the next part that I promised!_

I hope this is a little better place to hang it until tomorrow. 

* * *

_**Part 5: Kurt**_

After the long shopping day Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina all ended up back at Kurt's place. It had been awhile since he had all of his girls sleep over and his dad was thrilled that he was actually doing so again. They did everything from baking cookies, and watching movies, and now they were all relaxing in Kurt's room. Tina doing Rachel's hair, and him and Mercedes were eating popcorn and drinking hot chocolate. Things were starting to die down.. they could all hear Puck and Finn having a snow ball fight outside, and his dad watching some sports show down stairs, with Carole talking by his side. Everything for once felt perfect. He allowed himself to smile and fall into a conversation with Mercedes. But suddenly a feeling hit deep in Kurt's gut. It was a gut wrenching feeling. Kurt turned over and closed his eyes tight fighting the whimper that was in his throat.  
"White boy what's wrong?" Mercedes asked, placing her hand on Kurt's shoulder. He could feel Rachel's and Tina's eyes trained on him too... Soon his head was throbbing and his wrist was burning. He sat straight up, unsure what was going on. He just felt something pulling him out of his room.  
"Kurt!" the girls called following him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"What's wrong?"

"Somethings wrong." was the only thing that Kurt said as he climbed down the stairs. It was about 11:00 at night.

"Kurt what are you talking about?" Kurt still said nothing as he slid on his boots. Not caring what he probably looked like he threw his jacket on and made his way out of the door. The girls quickly followed in suite. The drivers side to Kurt's Navigator slammed shut. They rushed quickly and started filling the car.  
"You have us really worried. Can you please tell us what the hell is going on!" Rachel screeched.

Kurt's fingers were gripping onto the steering wheel.

"I don't.. I don't know. I just feel that something is wrong. My wrist..it's fucking burning, my stomach is turning inside out, and my head is pounding."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just feel something pulling me to leave... that I need to follow it."

Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes exchanged a glance.  
"Then follow it. We'll go with you."

"You don't think that I'm crazy." Kurt stated weakly looking up from the steering wheel and back at his friends.

"Oh we think you are a whole new level of crazy Kurt." Mercedes grinned.

"But we are all crazy too. Now lets do this."

Kurt nodded; starting up his car and heading out.

* * *

_A/N: __What do you think Kurt is feeling? Where do you think he is going? Hmmmm. These are all questions that will be answered tomorrow. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! The next few updates are going to be short, but I think when it gets to them you will understand why that is. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing your words mean so much to me~!_

___xoxo_

___Lauren_

___XxscreechofthenightbirdxX_


	6. Chapter 6

_****A/N: __ So, I wanted to post this earlier today... like WAY earlier but I overslept. It actually felt really nice to do so, with the last couple days I have been having. But anyways,I understand that this part of the verse is very short, shorter than what I thought it was. But like I had said many times before I have the parts where they are because of the way it is written. However, I will post another part today! So please don't be too upset with me! _

* * *

_**Part 6: Cooper**_

Cooper called the cops as soon as he could. He heard the crash and his brothers screams. His heart felt heavy. He didn't know where Blaine was, but he explained that he was on his way home from work at the mall. He gave the police their address and they were going to check the areas from the mall back to the Anderson's home. They advised him to go to the hospital and wait for them. So that he was there, and when they came through with Blaine—his little brother, his everything on that stretcher with his face all bruised, gashed up, and bloody he couldn't fight the tears that fell down his face. He gripped his brothers hand as they wheeled him to his room. He shouldn't have called him, it was all of his fault. Those were the thoughts that were going through his head since he got there. They told him that Blaine would be okay, that when he woke he just needed a few stitches and he will be as good as new.

* * *

_A/N: __So, Blaine is okay. Our Blaine is alright! Nothing bad happened to our precious cupcake! But now, looking at the part on here, I notice just how short this was. A paragraph, really. Expect another part in a few moments. I'm very sorry. I just hope you are enjoying the story enough to deal with the shortness of some of these parts. ): _


	7. Chapter 7

_****A/N: __So great news! I think I'm just going to post the rest of the story today. (: _

* * *

_**Part 7: Blaine**_

When Blaine woke up he felt as if his head was split in two. The light around him was very bright and it took him a few moments to remember what had happened. He was in his car, on the way home from work, then Cooper called, and... oh god.

He was in the hospital. Someone squeezed his hand and he looked over.  
"Hey there Squirt. You hit your head pretty hard. Your just going to need a few stitches." Cooper said in a hushed voice.

"Uh yeah." Blaine replied touching the back of his head and wincing.  
"The roads were icy."

"You don't have to explain Blaine. I'm just glad that you are okay. I feel terrible."

"It's not your fault Coop. It probably would have happened even if I wasn't on the phone."

"I'm going to tell the doctors that you are up, okay?" Cooper stated standing up from his seat and letting go of Blaine's hand and disappearing out of the room.

* * *

_A/N: __I noticed the last few parts were kind of on the short side, so I just made the descion that instead of holding it off any longer I'll just post the rest of the story today. (: Thanks for sticking with this and I really hope it's all going to be worth it! _


	8. Chapter 8

_****A/N: __So this is it. The second to last part! I really liked this part,it was my second favorite. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! (: _

* * *

_**Part 8: Cooper**_

He went to walk to the main desk where the was a boy and a group of girls ahead of him.  
"Can't you just answer me please?" the boy asked loudly. He sounded completely wrecked. Cooper frowned at that.

"I'm sorry but that sort of information is disclosed. I cannot answer that."

the boy placed his hands on his hips and the girls glanced at each other.

"All I am asking if someone named Blaine had been emitted here recently. Why can't you answer that?"

"Because you are not a spouse or boyfriend." the nurse supplied back looking past the group.  
"Next."

Cooper glanced at the kid as he made his way to the front. He wonders if maybe he was one of Blaine's friends from school.  
The nurse waited impatiently and Cooper smiled.  
"My brother is up, I thought you would like to know so the doctors can go in there and you know do their thing." he winked.  
"Thank you Mr. Anderson. I'll be sure to let the Dr.'s know." she smiled daringly back, clearly falling for Cooper's charm.  
"No thank you." he replied walking away from the front desk, he looked back in the direction of the group that was heading towards the door.

"Hey kid." Cooper called as he started walking away.  
"Wait there for a minute could ya?" Kurt nodded still looking equally as miserable.  
Cooper walked over and smiled weakly.  
"You were asking about someone named Blaine, right?"

"Yeah?" Kurt answered.  
"Are you looking for Blaine Anderson by any chance?"  
the boys face whitened more than he thought was possible.

"I-I don't know."  
"How could you not know?" Cooper questioned.

"It's all really hard to explain." Kurt stated honestly.  
Cooper nodded.

"How about we discuss it over some coffee, it looks like you and your friends can use some."  
"Uhm. I left me wallet at home. I was in a rush to get here."

"Don't worry about it." Cooper smiled bumping shoulders with the boy.  
"I got it."

The group made their way down to the cafeteria and when they took the seat at one of the tables Kurt just stared at his coffee.

"Aren't you going to tell him, Kurt?" one of the girls questioned him...and Cooper's eyes went wide.

"He's just going to think that I'm crazy." he stated his hand gripping onto the coffee.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? So come on now, shoot."

He could see Kurt thinking things over before he let out a heavy sigh.  
"My... soulmate's name is Blaine and tonight my wrist just starting burning like hell, and my head started pounding, and it felt like my stomach was eating me whole. Then...it felt like something just pulled me here."

Cooper nodded.

"I don't think you are crazy. You want to know why?" Cooper questioned and Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"My brother's soulmate's name is Kurt."

The girls squealed in unison and Kurt looked up from his coffee a shock expression on his face.

"So, this...he's... the actual Blaine?"  
"Must be." Cooper smiled.  
"Is he um. Is he okay?" Kurt questioned, feeling a bit awkward that he was having a conversation with his soulmate's brother for the first time without actually having a conversation with Blaine himself.  
_I'm talking to Blaine's brother_. He had to keep reminding himself.

"Yeah. He is okay." Cooper started.  
"He just got in a wreck on the way home from work today and bumped his head really hard. He just needs a few stitches and he should be good as new."

Kurt smiled a little taking a sip of his coffee.  
"That's good to hear. Could I possibly see him?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Of course! What kind of brother in law would I be if I didn't let you see your future husband." Kurt choked on his sip of coffee.

"I haven't even met him yet and you are talking marriage."  
"Would they make beautiful gay babies?" Mercedes asked and Kurt could do nothing but glare.  
"Only the beautifulest." Cooper winked and the girls laughed as Kurt flushed.

* * *

_A/N: __I'll be posting the LAST part soon! _


	9. Chapter 9

_****A/N: __Wow, I mean wow! This is seriously it. This is the last part to me Just Give Me a Reason verse! I know that this was a finished work before I posted this online…but posting the last part is just hitting me so hard, I actually finished something. I actually finished a story. Sure, I finished a few drabbles and really long one-shots..but this is something that I actually consider a story and for Allison, the person that I wrote this for, and all of you guys to show such enthusiasm over it just makes me bubble with pride and joy and I sincerely hope you all enjoy the ending._

* * *

_**Part 9: Kurt**_

Kurt followed Blaine's brother, who's name he learned was Cooper through the halls of the hospital. The girls were in the waiting room patiently awaiting his return. The walk between them was silent and nervousness bubbled in Kurt's stomach. This was it, this was the moment he was going to meet the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Thoughts rushed through Kurt's head, like what if he didn't like him, or if this was really him or not. Kurt tried not to think about as Cooper lead him through a door to a room that looked much like the rest of the hospital. Pale, white, and dull. But what stood out to him was the boy lying on the bed with stitches in his head and bruises all over his face. However what caught his eyes were the big brown ones with the cutest speckles of green staring back at him. He had to catch his breath.

"K-kurt, how did you know I was here?" Blaine's eyes widened as he glanced between Cooper and Kurt. It was the cute barista from the mall earlier.  
He didn't even know what to say.

Kurt glanced the the floor; rubbing his arm.  
"It's all kind of really hard to explain." he started.  
"But I'm really glad you are okay..but this is all really weird, I think maybe... maybe I should go."  
he spoke softly making his way to go out of the room. Cooper gave him a sad look and step aside. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him and he sighed as he walked towards the door.  
"I felt it today too. At the mall." Blaine said simply.

Kurt paused at the door, slowly looking up, and turning around.  
He stayed silent and Blaine spoke again, his words just as soft.  
"I felt the tingling and when I was close to you... I just felt, connected...somehow." he motioned Kurt towards him.

"Come here for a second?" he asked holding his right hand out.  
Kurt froze for a moment but slowly made his way over.  
"Take my hand." he directed, fear in his voice.  
Kurt started at him.  
"Just take my hand Kurt."  
Kurt took his hand and warmth traveled through him and a soft glow illuminated between their hands. Right before their eyes glew the names of _**"K-u-r-t"**_ and _**"B-l-a-i-n-e" **_Kurt smiled an eye watery smiled and Blaine let out a breath of air, his fingers clasping tight onto Kurt's hand.

"I-I've been looking for you forever." Blaine choked looking up at Kurt. Their gazes locked and Kurt leaned down pressing his lips against Blaine's.

"and I've been looking for you for forever too." he whispered against Blaine's lips and Blaine smiled a smile the made his eyes crinkle. Kurt couldn't believe it, this is his soulmate. This is the one person who was meant for him, and only him. They were connected through love, but met by fate. Blaine was his missing puzzle piece, and he's now complete.

_**Through the **____**years we**__**'**____**ll always be together**__**. **____**If the fates allow**__** .**_

* * *

_****A/N: So that was it, this is the end, I really hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it. It's still so surreal posting the last part to this...and I have actually been thinking that I want to make a sequel to this and since I seem to write better under pressure I should write it for Allison's birthday coming up! Haha. You guys can pressure me to, tell me to get my ass on it. ;) then you can be sure that a sequel to this is coming your way and I promise that I will make it longer! _


End file.
